Finding tampering or a component failure on circuit boards (hardware or firmware) is currently a time consuming and highly manual process that is often subjective. The existing process is also very difficult to apply to a product in use. A circuit component is typically known to be acting in a non-conforming manner through manual analysis of circuit outputs based on circuit inputs. Such an analysis is sometimes referred to as a differential power analysis (DPA). A DPA can take many tens of hours of manual laboratory measurements to determine the condition of a circuit, system, or component followed by analysis of the measurement data. Such an analysis requires specially trained person(s) performing the analysis using, often complex, test hardware to have detailed knowledge of the proper operation of the circuit and the circuit components, such as the appropriate power consumption for a given set of operations. Such an analysis can also be prohibitively time consuming without a guarantee that the analysis will reveal useful information, and the information provided may not be available in the time or location needed.